Allen
by Yin-Riench
Summary: Después de la batalla te das cuenta de ello. Todas tus pesadillas se han cumplido, tus seres queridos están muertos, y el miedo y la verdad golpean tu cerebro.


N/A: Me fastidia que el título no haya salido como quería que saliera, entre comillas, pero supongo que no puedo pedirle eso a esta página. Va entre comillas por una razón específica, mierda.

**Disclaimer:** D Gray-Man no me pertenece. Todas las herramientas utilizadas para formar esta historia vienen de la cabeza de Katsura Hoshino pero la idea sí que es originalmente mía, así que no plagien o me enfadaré.

* * *

**«Allen»**

Por:_Yin Riench_**  
**

Allen miró a la cara ensangrentada de Tyki, ahí en el suelo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, como si estuviera durmiendo, sólo que no dormía. Estaba muerto. Lo había despedido con una sonrisa burlona, maldiciéndolo y prometiéndole que no olvidaría esto nunca más.

—Buenas noches —fue lo último que dijo Tyki.

Pero no fue el único, también Road y todos los demás habían acabado sus vidas con ese suspiro. Ni siquiera estaban delante pero sus imágenes sin vida habían quedado gravabas en su retina.

Tanto que los veía junto a Tyki, ensangrentados, heridos, _muertos_.

No podía parar de pensar en ello desde el mismo inicio de esta locura de batalla en la que logró «matar» al Conde. Estaba muerto, desde luego, pero Allen _sabía_ que se reencarnaría, volvería. Todo porque en el último momento olvidó qué era lo que tenía que hacer para exterminar de una vez por todas a Adán. Y así se había enzarzado en esta lucha contra la familia Noé.

En cierta medida, los comprendía: todos querían a Adán, todos eran familia –lejana en cuanto a sangre pero cercana en lo relativo al trato– y cuando atacan a los tuyos, tú simplemente no puedes quedarte parado sin sentir nada. La rabia y el dolor eran perfectamente comprensibles, ¿no es cierto?

Entonces no los podía culpar por lanzarse contra él, El Traidor –así lo llamaron–, con todo el peso de esos sentimientos. Uno tras otro en una contienda interminable que al final no había servido para nada. Volverían a renacer, igual que Adán, y estarían de nuevo de su parte. Aunque no estuvieran de acuerdo con su maldito proyecto y la locura que pensaba cometer.

Lo apoyarían incondicionalmente, guiados por ese amor que sólo unos pocos llegaban a comprender. Ese lazo irrompible, indeleble e indeteriorable que emanaba una calidez bañada de nostalgia y apego. Algo tan familiar como desconocido.

Como la sangre en tus manos al final de una pelea.

—_¿Qué diablos estoy pensando?_ —apartó la vista de Tyki y miró el inmenso cielo. Únicamente al cielo. No quería ver el paraje destrozado por aquella batalla que quedaba en nada, no quería pensar, pero no era un cielo azul brillante de esperanza y libertad que quería ver, sino el negro cielo de la noche con una luna menguante y las estrellas... las estrellas que no veía porque su vista estaba borrosa por las lágrimas que cubrieron sus ojos en un instante y se desbordaron, rodando por su piel y cayendo a un vacío finito.

Allen también cayó, justo al lado del cuerpo de Tyki. Su mano derecha tapaba su boca para aplacar el llanto que lo convulsionaba. Bajó su vista al suelo pero sólo halló ese lazo y a lo que uno podría llamar hermano. Entonces no pudo seguir ocultándolo y gimió adolorido. Lo abrazó, tendido como estaba, y lloró amargamente, gritando de dolor por una pérdida que nunca había deseado.

¿Por qué sucedía eso? Una pequeña parte de su cerebro quiso preguntarlo pero ya conocía la respuesta. No hacía falta alzar la voz, _ya lo había comprendido_. Porque él, Allen, era un Noé, era Neah, pero ser Noé no significaba perder a «Allen», sus sentimientos y sus memorias como todos habían supuesto.

Significaba exactamente lo opuesto: recordar. Volver a tener aquello que no se había dado cuenta que había perdido. Seres queridos, memorias, palabras, momentos... «Allen» era otro capítulo de aquella larga historia, era sólo otro nombre al que respondería hasta que se acabara este episodio.

Era tan humano temer a lo desconocido. Un pasado que transforma todos tus puntos de vista y deja en nada todo lo que has sido hasta ahora, es más temido que bien recibido. Es por eso que se resisten a esas memorias que «borran» al «tú» y te transforman en «el otro», el Noé.

—Maldito Cross —gruñó apretando todavía más su abrazo a Tyki, sintiendo su desgarrada camisa empapada de lágrimas que continuaban silenciosas entre hipidos e intentos por llevar aire a sus pulmones. Había recordado por qué el miedo que debería haber tenido en realidad había sido terror y el culpable de que hubiera esa diferencia era Cross Marian.

«Allen» nunca había imaginado que aquel desgraciado diría aquellas palabras con tan mala intención. Todo lo que él le había contado acerca de matar a sus seres queridos cuando era todavía Noé , nunca pensó que lo interpretaría de aquella manera tan... fatídica. Todo porque se había encariñado con «Allen» y le tenía miedo a «Neah». Eso le había costado una pérdida monumental de tiempo y ese miedo visceral a ser un Noé.

Lo único que «Neah» siempre había querido era no ser él quien acabara con la vida de todas las personas que habían sido importantes en su vida.

Dios... Estaba avergonzado de no haber sido más firme y que sus flaquezas salieran a la luz como «Allen». Menos mal que sí que había aparentado firmeza como «Neah» y todos lo habían malinterpretado. Porque Adán, Road, Tyki, Lulu y todos, ¡todos eran importantes también! Porque eran su familia, la que él había elegido de libre albedrío, a quienes se había unido porque así lo creyó correcto. ¡Porque los quería!

Y al final simplemente había cumplido con su palabra. Cuando se convirtió en Noé tuvo que matar a muchos de sus seres queridos. No era lo mismo pero al menos los Exorcistas y la gente perteneciente a la Orden Negra no habían dejado de ser importantes para él y todavía continuaban con vida.

—¿Durante cuánto tiempo? —murmuró tan bajo que apenas se escuchó a sí mismo, la voz salió quebrada y temblorosa.

Sus lágrimas habían remitido, no así su dolor. Se decía que los humanos tienen sólo 36 lágrimas y él sentía que no eran suficientes para vaciar todo lo que llevaba dentro. Levantó por fin la cabeza del pecho de Tyki y lo miró. Ya no había calor en aquel cuerpo, no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que estaban en aquella posición pero era obvio que el suficiente. Acarició con suavidad sus mejillas y enredó sus dedos en el pelo negro.

—Dime, Tyki, ahora que soy un Noé, ¿me odiarán ellos tanto como tú?¿Me repudiarán y me cazarán? —el aire salió de sus pulmones, emulando una risa quebrada— Y aunque no me repudiaran, la inocencia no me dejará tranquilo, ¿no es cierto? Y yo tampoco podría permanecer a su lado porque la odio, la odio con toda mi alma. ¿Crees que este brazo intentará asesinarme? Algún día, ¿verdad?

Volvió a mirar el cielo nocturno, ya podía verlas con claridad, todas las estrellas que brillaban allá, muy lejos. Inspiró el aire frío, con su particular esencia a noche y se puso en pie. Era hora de abandonar este sitio. Tal vez debería desaparecer durante un tiempo, siguiendo el ejemplo del malnacido de «su maestro».

Por mucho que le gustara la posibilidad de confortarse en el calor del hogar de la Orden Negra no podía arriesgarse a combatir si los del alto mando lo suponían un enemigo, no ahora. Incluso si desaparecer fomentaba las sospechas de que él era el enemigo, era demasiado pronto para enfrentarse a Miranda, Marie y los demás exorcistas por una decisión que no era la de ellos mismos.

Por el momento ya era más dolor del que realmente podía soportar con estoicismo. No quería seguir con ello hasta que la tormenta de sentimientos en su interior se calmara un poco... Estaba asustado con la posibilidad de que, por instinto de supervivencia, acabara nuevamente con la vida de quienes le importaban y no podía ni intentar ocultarlo.

Y así, caminando con paso vacilante «Allen» se perdió en el escenario lleno de escombros de una guerra sin sentido. Vacilaba por el miedo, por las heridas y el cansancio, pero estaba seguro de que volvería cuando se hubiera recuperado de todo eso. Pronto, sí, muy pronto.

* * *

Gracias por leer~

Edit 23/12/2012: ¿Por qué siempre es lo mismo? Cada vez que releo mis propios escritos me encuentro con letras y tildes desaparecidas. ¿Por qué nadie me lo dice? No me quejaré si eso es lo único que vais a decirme.


End file.
